Camping Trip
by RaisingToLife
Summary: Harry plans a camping trip for him and his friends over the summer. Thing is, the rest of his friends had to go to summer school because of Snape, so Harry and Luna go camping by themselves. Rated M for lemons, or whatever you like to call it.
1. Chapter 1

**Maddy: Hey Guys! This is gonna be the second fan fic I've ever written. I deleted the first one I was writing though because it wasn't going anywhere – so sorry to anybody who was reading that.**

**Luna: I was reading that, but it's quite alright. I think I'll prefer a story with me in it anyway. Your other story was a Shugo Chara fan fic wasn't it.**

**Maddy: Yes it was. I'm glad you understand Luna, thanks! :)**

**Luna: No problem :)**

**Harry: Maddy?**

**Maddy: Yeah?**

**Harry: Think you could get on with the story now?**

**Maddy: Okay Harry, here we go!**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story other than the ones I make up myself.  
This story is after the end of the books, but everybody is alive and well and they're all still in school.  
This is rated M for porn, fluff, slash, lemons, whatever you want to call it ;) Enjoy…**

**Harry's POV  
In Class with Luna, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and other less important class mates. Snape is teaching.**

"Hey, guys?" I asked, "Do you wanna go on a camping trip over the summer? It'll be for four weeks. I've got the tent that I used to look for horcruxes, that can take three people, the boys I'm guessing. Luna and Hermione can have a tent to themselves."

"I've got a tent for two at home Harry," said Luna, "Sounds like a great idea!"

"Yeah, I'll come," Said Ron.

"Me too!" Hermione replied enthusiastically.

"Count me in then," added Neville.

"Great! I'm glad you can all come!" I said.

"Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, could you please go and fetch me a mop from the nearest broom closet?" Said Snape

"Yes Sir, what are the mops for?" I replied.

"They're for anybody who messes up the experiment I was just talking about, Mr Potter. Now go."

Experiment? None of us had listened to that. I hoped the others would work it out. But right now all I could think about was the fact that he had just sent me to a small confined area with the only girl in this class who turned me on. Maybe Snape isn't such a bad teacher after all…

We walked over to the broom closet and entered. I heard Luna shut the door behind me.

"What was that for Luna? You didn't have to shut the door, I can't see anything now." I was about to perform the lumos spell when I felt a hand on my shoulder, Luna spun me around to face her, and I could just see her outline in the dark.

"Luna?" Dammit, I was already getting hard. "What are?" I was cut off by her lips crashing against mine. I was surprised at first, but I eventually melted into the kiss. Our tongues battled against each other, and mine soon began exploring her mouth. I discovered that different parts of her mouth tasted of different things. Her teeth were sweet lemon, her tongue was honey, the sides of her mouth were chocolate, and the top of her mouth was a combination of these, which, surprisingly, tasted amazing.

Soon Luna decided it was her turn to explore, and her tongue entered my mouth, running along my teeth, drawing little patterns on the roof of my mouth.

If I wasn't already hard before, well, I definitely am now. Our mouths eventually lost contact and we were gasping for air.

Our eyes had adjusted now, and Luna looked down at the huge bulge in my trousers.

"Oh" She giggled. She reached past me and grabbed the mop, before leaning towards me and whispering in my ear, "I'll wait outside for you to sort that out. You can think of me while you do it if you want…" She nipped my ear and left. I'm glad it wasn't light enough for her to see how red I had gone.

As soon as she left I got to work. I unzipped my trousers to release my fully erect cock, and started pumping my hand along my shaft. I was close to my release. "L-Luna… Luna, Luna." I couldn't help but say her name. That gorgeous blonde hair, her perfect body, her cute mind and its way of thinking. It didn't take long before I came. I cleaned up with a spell, zipped up my trousers, and left the closet.

"H-hi Luna." I said

"Aww, Harry, you're so cute when you stutter. Now hurry up, if we get back to class quickly, Snape won't be suspicious. We weren't there for too long anyway, and you didn't take very long either. I heard you saying my name by the way, very thoughtful of you Harry, thank you." Luna turned and started walking quickly towards the class room. I was focusing on making myself… less red before we got back to class. Luckily for me, it was a successful endeavour.

We returned to class with quite a scene. There was an explosion of goo which has erupted over our friends.

"Oh, Harry, Luna. Go an clean up that mess over there, your wonderful group of friends apparently weren't paying attention," said Snape, "Oh, did I mention by the way? This is the final straw. You are coming to my summer classes. I don't care if you have any plans, they are now cancelled".

"What!?" Shouted Ron, "That's not fair! Summer classes!? But we're going camping!"

"Not, anymore. Mr Weasley." Replied Snape.

Okay, her definitely wasn't becoming a better teacher. Now there will only be two people on the trip, me and Luna.

Wait a second. Me and Luna, on a camping trip, on our own, for four weeks. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. I mopped up, trying to hide the grin on my face.

**Maddy: What did you think?**

**Harry: Bit short…**

**Maddy: I'm not good at writing long chapters. But the overall story will be long enough.**

**Luna: I hope you upload a new chapter soon. I'm rather enjoying it.**

**Maddy: I will only upload a new chapter if I get at least 2 reviews, so review please! It doesn't take long to type a few words and make my day. I will accept constructive criticism, and I also love compliments. But any reviews that are pure hate will not count as a review. So, I need two decent reviews before you get the next chapter. See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maddy: I don't care if I don't have two reviews yet, second chapter!**

**Luna: Yay!**

**Harry: Get on with it.**

**Maddy: Okay Harry. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story apart from the ones I made up.**

**Luna's POV**

A whole four weeks of camping with Harry! I can't wait! He should be here to pick me up soon. I wonder where we're going…

"Luna! I'm here," Harry called. I rushed to the doorway with my bag. He was cute in school uniform, but damn was he hot right now. Ripped jeans, dark green shirt, and a well fitted black jacket.

"H-Harry. You look, um…" I said, my voice trailing off to a whisper. I looked up at Harry to see him smirking, and it made me melt inside. I couldn't help myself, I walked towards him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before rushing past him and out of the door. I looked around and I could see his bag and the folded up tent, but I couldn't see any way of getting there. "Harry?" I asked, "Are we walking?"

"Nope," he said, "We're flying!" He picked up his broomstick from the ground, I hadn't noticed it before. He sat on the broomstick and beckoned me towards him. I sat behind him, we picked our bags, and we flew. I wrapped my arms around his waist and snuggled into his back. An evil idea came into my mind, and so I whispered in his ear, "That's a lovely piece of wood between your legs Harry." After that I found myself clinging on for dear life as Harry did a back flip in the air. "Sorry Luna," he said, "Would you mind not distracting me right now, or else things like that could happen."

I smirked, "okay Harry, I won't say another word," I said, while sliding my hands up under his shirt.

"L-Luna, what are you doing?" Harry gulped.

"No Harry, I have to be quiet, you focus on flying, ignore me, my lips are sealed." I started moving my hands across his muscular chest. I heard him gulp again, but he didn't say anything else. I brushed my hand against one of his nipples, and I heard a moan escape from his mouth. I grinned and did it again, hearing a slightly louder moan escape. I took one nipple in each hand and gave them both a light squeeze, resulting in the loudest moan so far and a slightly wobbly broomstick.

"L-Luna," Harry moaned.

"Shh, no talking now, focus on the flight." I replied, smirking. I moved one hand down and kept one hand on his nipple. I heard him gasp when I brushed his belly button. "Oh, you like that do you?" I did it again, hearing a very low moan coming from him. "Is someone a little bit… sensitive?" I whispered in his ear, resulting in yet another backflip.

"Luna, th-this is dangerous…" Harry whined

"Oh? Do you want me to stop then?" I asked, as innocently as I could.

Harry hesitated for a while. "N-no, I don't want you to stop." He suddenly changed direction and started flying straight for the ground.

"H-Harry! What are you doing?!" I asked, clutching onto him as hard as I could.

"Don't worry Luna, we'll be fine," He quickly flashed me a charming smile before looking forward again, and after that I knew that I would be okay, so I loosened my grip slightly, and leaned forward into his back, nestling my head into his neck. He landed the broomstick in a forest and we dropped our bags. "Are we here yet?" I asked.

"No," he replied, "I just needed to make a quick stop", he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the trees, before spinning around to face me and bringing his lips towards mine and kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I could feel his erection rubbing against me, I started grinding my hips up against it, and he moaned into my mouth, causing vibrations to shudder through me. I let my arms slide down his neck and onto his shoulders. I put my hands under his jacket and slid it off, revealing his muscular arms. I started feeling his arms, and he was flexing his biceps. Feeling his muscles move like that just seemed so, natural. I moved my hands to the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off over his head. He had a six pack, of course he did, this was Harry Potter, the most handsome man I have seen in my entire life. He put his hands on my back and pulled me closer still, and I could now properly feel the size of his erection. I moaned into his mouth, he felt so big. "H-Harry, enough messing around. I w-want you," I whimpered.

Harry grinned and whispered in my ear, "Oh you want me do you. How much do you want me?"

"I need you! P-please, please take me." That guy was driving me mad, I could feel myself getting wet already. Just to show him how much I needed him, I decided to grind even harder against his erection, giving me a very satisfying moan. He pushed me back slightly so he had access to my blouse, which he was now unbuttoning far too slowly. "H-Harry, please, hurry up!" I moaned. I was relieved when he did, and before I knew it my blouse was off and he was fondling my breasts through my bra. I tried to hold them back, but my moans and whimpers broke out somehow, and the smirk on his face grew each time I made a noise. I decided it was my turn to smirk, so I slid my hands down his torso and onto his legs. One hand rubbed the inside of his thigh, while the other made its way towards the bulge in his pants. He let out a low moan as soon as I touched him there. Smirking, I pressed down on it a little harder, giving me a nice gasp. I whispered in his ear, "If that's how you react to a little pressure, then what will you do when I give you a blow job?"

"You're gonna give me a b-blow job?" Asked Harry. And with that I gave the bulge a squeeze, causing his knees to buckle, and we fell to the floor together, me on top, just how I liked it.

"Luna," Harry whispered, "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

I blushed, "Th-thank you Harry." I felt his hand moving up my back, towards the clasp on my bra. He managed to undo it quite quickly, and I leaned backwards to take it off. As soon as it was off, I felt his hands on them. I gasped, but started moaning slightly when he massaged them. He started sucking on my nipples, making me moan and gasp and whimper. I moved my hands down and pulled his jeans down. He wasn't wearing any underwear – of course he wasn't. His huge erection was free. "Oh…" I said.

"Oh? What do you mean oh? What's wrong?" Asked Harry.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Nothing's wrong Harry! In fact, everything is the opposite of wrong. It's huge Harry!"

"Oh, I'm glad." He said, laughing nervously, "L-Luna, would you mind, you know, doing something about that? It's not gonna… you know… go away itself…" He nodded his head towards his erection.

I realised how perfect this opportunity was, and so I decided to tease him for a while. I grabbed his hands and put them above his head. I then stripped a string of bark from a tree nearby, and tied it around his wrists. I did the same with his ankles. "You know what Harry?" I said, "I'm getting tired, maybe we should head towards the area we're camping at."

"Really? Luna? This isn't the best time." Said Harry.

"Oh, I think this timing is fine." I said. I started to grin as I put my clothes back on. It was killing me to not have him now, but the thought of how desperate he'd be when we got there made it all worthwhile. I picked up his clothes and started putting them away in his bag.

"Luna?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Well, I kind of need my clothes if we're going to leave, and could you please untie me?"

"No Harry."

"Why not?"

"You can fly with your wrists and feet tied together, and why do you need your clothes? We haven't seen any other people around for ages anyway."

"… You're making me ride back naked and tied up?!"

"Yes Harry."

The matter of factly manner I said everything in made his jaw drop.

"Luna? Why are you doing this?" He whined.

"Because it turns me on Harry. So it'll be worth it in the end," I smiled at him, "Won't it Harry?"

All he could do was nod dumbly. I picked up the rest of our things and slid the broomstick between his legs, making sure to touch his still rock hard member as much as possible. I sat on the back of the broomstick and we flew away. I held his waist so I didn't fall off, but that was it. No more touching until we got there. Poor Harry, poor poor Harry…

**Maddy: Well, what did you think?**

**Luna: I'm not sure that is something I would do…**

**Maddy: Oh Luna know you would really.**

**Luna: … Alright, I loved it! XD**

**Harry: I didn't!**

**Maddy & Luna: Quiet Harry!**

**Maddy: Hope you liked it, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Maddy: Hi guys!**

**Harry: Start the chapter**

**Luna: Oooooh, somebody eager for lemons?**

**Harry: Yes, I am, okay? Maddy owns nothing – now go.**

**Harry's POV**

This was so unfair. I felt so… bare. It wasn't normal. Also, whenever I ride a broomstick again, I'll just think of this and get hard! Why wasn't Luna touching me like before, this was unbearable. It's not exactly comfortable to ride with the biggest boner ever either. "Luna…" I moaned.

"What's wrong Harry?" She asked. My name sounded so good coming from her lips. "You know what's wrong Luna… you're driving me insane!" I replied.

"That was the plan Harry. You, naked, insane, driven purely by your lust; that is the man I want to give a blow job to." She whispered the last part in my ear. It made me even harder, if that was possible. "Luna, we're here." I announced, glad that this torturous ride was coming to an end. "Oh goody!" She replied enthusiastically.

I landed on the ground and Luna jumped off the broomstick. She slid the broom out from between my legs slowly, rubbing it against my groin as she did. I couldn't hold back my moan. She giggled and lay me down on the ground on my side, facing the clearing in the woods which I had landed in. "Now Harry," she said, "You just lie there and me a good boy while I get everything ready."

She set about the clearing, lighting a fire, setting up the tent, unpacking her bag, unpacking my ba- wait. She was unpacking my bag?! "Luna! Stop!" I yelled. She turned and looked at me, startled, "W-what's wrong Harry?" She asked, a concerned tone in her voice. "Um… don't unpack my bag. There are some… private things in there…" I could feel my face heating up, and I knew I was going red. She giggled and smirked, but zipped my bag back up, much to my relief. If she had seen what was in there… well… it would have spoiled the surprise.

Finally, once everything was ready, she started paying attention to me. "So Harry, what do you think?" She asked.

"I think it's wonderful, but could you please untie me already?" I begged.

"Oh, Harry. Looks like I haven't broken you yet. I will untie you when I am ready, and only when I am ready…" I had no idea she could talk so dirty. She really didn't seem like that kind of girl. She seemed too, innocent.

"Luna, I'm begging you, I'll do whatever you want, but I need you Luna, I need you, please!" I whimpered.

She looked at me, a sly smile creeping onto her face. "Oh, you'll do WHATEVER I WANT will you?" She walked towards me until she was standing right next to me. She put one leg on each side of my head, so I could see up her skirt, and no panties. "Anything Luna, anything!" I mumbled. She held her skirt up at the sides, and lowered herself until she was straddling my face. She bent forward until her mouth was at my ear and whispered "then eat me… slave," her warm breath fanning out all over my face. I didn't need to be told twice, I opened my mouth, without warning, and started licking and biting and sucking at her nub. The sounds she made were delicious. I started writing letters of the alphabet with my tongue, making her hips buck. I watched her bobbing up and down, one hand massaging her breast through her clothes, the other hand supporting her on my shoulder. Her eyes were shut tight, and her perfect lips were constantly open, letting out any sounds she wished to make. I started pushing my tongue in and out of her, sucking and nipping every time I pulled it out. Eventually she was in pure bliss. I heard her saying something, and I strained to hear what it was, "Harry… Harry… Harry… Harry… Harry…" She was chanting my name! I could tell she was getting close, so I put my entire mouth open around her and hummed, sending vibrations through her body. Finally, she screamed my name and came, and I lapped up all of her sweet juices. She collapsed backwards on top of me, and I patiently waited for her to regain her energy.

Luna finished panting and said, "Well, it appears you have learned Mr Potter."

"Learned what?" I asked, confused.

"Learned not to rush me, Mr Potter… Harry Potter." She got up and crawled over to my erection, which hadn't had any attention all day, and was now throbbing and aching like never before, longing for touch. Finally, it got what it was waiting for, as Luna put her hand on it and started pumping up and down. It felt like heaven to me after waiting for so long, but much to my disappointment she stopped after I moaned. "Do you want me to carry on Harry?" She asked. I could only nod and whine in response. "Tell me Harry, who do you belong to?" She asked and then waited for my answer. After a few seconds I managed to say, "Y-you Luna. I belong to you." I prayed that she would continue after that, and she did, pumping a bit harder and faster than she did before. Eventually the feeling changed, she had put her mouth to my member and was playing with the tip. "F-faster Luna, please," I whined.

"You're mine Harry, I will do as I wish." She smirked at me before continuing to play with the tip. "L-Luna," I moaned, and she started licking up and down my shaft, causing shudders to travel throughout my body. I started whimpering, and she took my entire length into my mouth, deep throating. I was almost at my limit, and Luna could sense it. "Who do you belong to Harry?" She asked before quickly returning to my member. "Luna!" I yelled as I finally came, so loud that birds started flying out of the trees around us. She swallowed every last drop of come before crawling up my body to kiss me so I could taste myself. We lay there for a while panting before she finally untied me. "It's getting dark," I pointed out. "So it is," she nodded. We put our night clothes on and went to bed for our first night.

**Maddy: Did you like it?**

**Harry: It was alright…**

**Luna: I loved it Maddy!**

**Harry: I don't like the way Luna dominated me…**

**Maddy: Get used to it Harry, there's a lot more of that to come ;). Please review.**


End file.
